Surprise
by Starr Dust
Summary: Han is in for a big surprise. Slash, Mpreg HanLuke


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Humor, Mpreg 

Han Solo was exhausted, beat, worn out, and any other word you could use to describe being dead tired. After three months of being away on another pointless assignment all Han wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for days, but Chewie seemed to have other plans. Much to Solo's chagrin, the Wookiee seemed set on dragging him to some gathering that Chewbacca was refusing to discuss.

"Come on, Chewie, what exactly is all this about? Really?" Han asked for what felt like the millionth time.

Chewbacca simply gave a dismissive growl as he nudged the former smuggler forward. With an annoyed sigh, Han squared his shoulders and continued his trudge forward. When they finally reached their destination, Han sent Chewbacca one final questioning look before the doors hissed open. Han was completely taken aback by what he had seen. Practically the entire Republic was gathered in one room! There were drinks being passed around and elaborate decortations everywhere he looked. In the far corner of the room, Han noticed that there was a table stacked with presents and Han suddenly wondered if he had forgetten someone's birthday. That is, of course before he noticed that the loud buzzing chatter had died down once he had entered the room, only to be replaced to whispers and knowing chuckles.

"Hey, what is this?" Han asked suddenly, not directing the question to anyone in particular. "Some sort of surprise party?"

"Han old buddy!" Lando cried cheerfully as he approached the confused Corellian. "Congratulations!"

_Congratulations?_ Before Han could ask the other man what he meant by the comment he was startled by Chewbacca rawring in disapproval at Lando. Han actually felt his ears perk up when he caught the Wookiee's comment. "What d'ya mean 'he doesn't know yet'?" Han snapped at his co-pilot.

"Never mind him," Lando said, as he wrapped an overly friendly arm around the other human's shoulder. "Relax, have a drink."

"Can somebody just tell me what all this is about?"

Unfortunately for Han, before anyone could give him a straight answer, he was interrupted when Leia all but bursted into the room, grinning from ear to ear like a school girl who had eaten too many sweets. "He's coming!" she practically squealed.

"Turn out the lights!" someone yelled.

The lights dimmed as all the occupants of the room silenced their chatter. Han stood completely dumbfounded in the middle of the dark room. He looked around frantically to see if he should hide or just stand there, but before he could decide what to do the door hissed open and instantly the lights turned back on.

"_Surprise!_" the group shouted.

If Han had been confused before, then he was completely lost now. He turned to see who the latest arrival (and center of attention) was and was stunned to discover that it was none other than Luke Skywalker. Han moved to approach the other man, but paused when he realized that there was something very different about the young Jedi. The blonde young man was positively radiant! His whole being seemed to be glowing, and his hair looked much fuller and healthier. The Jedi was dressed from head to toe in solid black and his flowing black shirt had almost perfectly hid his well rounded belly.

"Luke!" Han practically gasped as he approached the younger man.

Luke jumped in surprise as he turned and looked over at his bond mate. "Han," Luke beamed happily as he wrapped his arms around his bulging stomach.

"When did...? How did...? You're _pregnant_?"

"Well, yeah," he chuckled nervously.

The Corellian felt his jaw fall to the floor in stunned silence as he survyed the room. Everyone had known, yet no one had said a word!

"I found out that I was three months along right before you left," Luke explained as he held the other man's hands in his own. "I tried to tell you Han, I really did, but you were always unavalible and when I could reach you... I just didn't know what to say. Are you alright?"

Han just stood there, still trying to process this new information. Luke, his Luke, was pregnant? "I... I can't believe it," Han whispered as he slowly wrapped his arms around the younger man, holding him close. "We're having a baby."

Luke smiled as he rested his head on the other man's shoulders. "Actually," the Jedi added. "We're having twins."


End file.
